falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Houma
Houma is the smallest of the Royaume's four Comtés; distinguished from the crude Baronies off US-90 by it's marketplace and higher population. It is a bit of a weak link in the chain of communities between Lafayette and Tuloya as it is further away from the Big Easy relative to New Iberia's distance from Lafayette; it would be forced to rely upon Morgan City for anything resembling speedy reinforcement if such were needed. History Pre-War The city was founded and incorporated in the early 19th century, sacked by Union troops during the Civil War, and reincorporated just prior to the 20th century. It was known throughout the 20th and early 21st century as a land steeped in the Cajun culture and most of its residents were fishermen of one stripe or another. The War Like much of southern Louisiana, Houma was poorly situated for any kind of reliable fallout shelter; its people fled or died in their homes when the bombs were launched. Post-War Once life reemerged in the Louisiana bayous in earnest; Houma variously served as a den of mutated animals, a camp site for travelers, raiders, and Swampers. Eventually an enterprising wastelander turned the dilapidated St. Roch Market building into a trading post. The post drew a few other permanent residents, making Houma a community once again. In the wake of the Royaume's conquest of New Orleans and initial crusade into Acadiana, a squad of Gendarmes moved into town to secure a supply route. The then owner of the market, Harrison Webre treated with them and learned of the emerging power of the Royaume; eagerly negotiating Houma's incorporation into the new kingdom in order to safeguard his interests from raiders. Having come in more or less on the ground floor of the Royaume, he became the first of the Comtes. Houma's population grew much larger with Gendarmerie protection and was among the safest, most prosperous communities in the area until hostilities between the kingdom and the Swampers escalated. Part of the town was wrecked and sacked when the hicks gathered for their assault on New Orleans, and Houma has been slowly recovering ever since. Culture There is little in the way of culture in Houma as it has not yet progressed beyond base survival for the most part. Its people are fearful and suspicious, but they do their best to be accommodating by order of the Comte; who doesn't want the peasantry scaring off business with dour looks. The presence of an additional Gendarme patrol is cause for celebration as the townsfolk get to feel safer for a few days; and they enjoy the occasion with music and dancing. Economy Houma's people engage in hunting and foraging to sustain themselves. Part of their duty as servants of the Roi and the local Comte is the submission of hides and any item they may scavenge to the St. Roch Market. The market is owned by Comte Webre and is the economic heart of the town; offering a place for travelers to swap goods and rent accommodations. Government Houma is part of the feudalistic Royaume, it owes ultimate allegiance to Roi Devereux, who has empowered Harrison Webre with his authority. Webre is the Comte, responsible for Houma and the nearby baronies. He is aided in this by various retainers, especially the local Gendarmerie Maréchal and his deputy Gendarmes. Layout The heart of the town is some 20 or so miles south of US-90. The entire city is slightly submerged, but only the most unobservant would miss the ancient waterway that cuts the ruins into east and west halves. The people live close to this waterway, more or less evenly distributed on either side. Relations *The Big Easy: For anyone who isn't a Swamper traveling along US-90; Houma is the last chance to barter for supplies before making the dangerous, 58-mile trek through the swamp to the Big Easy. The people of Houma owe fealty to the Roi who is based in New Orleans. Category:Places Category:Communities